


The Gangster's Fantasy

by AllieVRoboGirl



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consent Issues, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, Floor Sex, French Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Overloads (Transformers), Rough Kissing, Slow Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Storeroom Sex, Transformers AU - IDW1, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieVRoboGirl/pseuds/AllieVRoboGirl
Summary: Black Shadow tries to secretly fantasize about Overlord.Overlord catches him.
Relationships: Black Shadow/Blue Bacchus (Hinted), Black Shadow/Overlord (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Gangster's Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my BS. Kind of. This was one of my wip's that was the closest to being done, and it STILL took me forever. Anyway, enjoy. Might consider a sequel, might not.

_‘Okay, let’s get this over with,’_ Black Shadow thought to himself as he entered the storeroom. He couldn’t believe he was forced to do this _in his own base_. But Overlord, in all his unique and twisted wisdom, decided to sleep in the berthroom _directly next to Shadow’s_. The Point One Percenter wouldn’t even _be_ here if he hadn’t been miraculously injured. How he’d managed to land his ship with two broken legs, a missing arm and cracked optic without crashing surprised even Blue Bacchus. He and Shadow had fixed Overlord fairly well (you learn a thing or two when even back alley doctors know you’re wanted criminals) and suggested that he recuperate here for the time being. 

(Not that they could tell him to take a hike; this _was_ Overlord, after all.)

And that’s how the Point One Percenter came to be sleeping next door. Why was this a problem? Though deranged and torture-happy, the fact was, Overlord was fragging _hot_. And the walls weren’t exactly thick. So, instead of fantasizing in his berthroom, Shadow was forced to go somewhere with a little more privacy. He wasn’t going to last long anyway; he hadn’t had a partner in a _long_ time. Bacchus had been considered over the years, but the copter only looked at Shadow as a mentor, so nothing ever happened. If he’d been a braver bot, he would’ve just asked Overlord outright. But considering Overlord had unpredictable mood swings, he ultimately decided he didn’t want to literally lose his head over a simple _proposition_. 

Thus, the storeroom. Shadow carefully sat on some neatly stacked boxes and tried to calm himself. 

_‘Everyone’s asleep, no one’s going to know. You’ll be in and out no problem.’_

Closing his optics, he rested a servo on his valve cover. And started rubbing.

***

Overlord was wandering down a hall when he heard it. A moan. A pleasured, frustrated moan. He knew that sound well. The Point One Percenter had been trying to walk off some annoying insomnia, but now…

He wasn’t interested in sleeping.

Following the moans, Overlord came upon a storeroom door. A _locked_ storeroom door. Part of him wanted to blow it open, but that might ruin his chance to see whoever was inside. Thankfully, he had a hacking tool with him. He plugged it in to the door lock and waited a moment. The tool beeped three times and the door opened. Stepping as silently as he could into the room, Overlord looked around. His optics landed on a partially hidden Black Shadow, one servo over his mouth while the other quickly stroked his stiff spike. The gangster looked like he was nearing completion. Overlord watched with rapt attention, deciding not to reveal himself quite yet. Shadow moaned again, servo barely silencing the noise. Then he threw his head back, optics open and glazed over, and spoke one word as he overloaded:

“Overlord…!”

Cooling fans roared to life as he came down from his high, face still looking upwards. Overlord’s optics roamed over Shadow’s limp body, smirking. 

_‘Well now. **That** was unexpected,’_ he thought. _‘Perhaps I can take advantage of this.’_

He stepped forward and leaned one arm on the boxes while suggestively cocking his hip.

“Was that satisfying?”

Overlord barely held back a laugh as Black Shadow snapped his head down and stared at him, optics wide and face frozen. The Point One Percenter had gotten a lot of ‘oh shit’ looks in his day, but the one on Shadow’s face was priceless. 

“You certainly don’t _look_ satisfied,” he continued, slowly approaching. Kneeling, he placed his servos on the gangster’s (rather shapely) thighs and leaned forward to whisper in his audio.

“Allow me to help you with that.”

***

Black Shadow knew he really should’ve been more afr- _alert_ when Overlord suddenly appeared out of nowhere, but he’d still been coming down from his high and his brain had been spinning. Even worse, his servo was still on his spike (which was _not_ going limp any time soon). So, he was well and truly shocked when, instead of dismembering him, Overlord dropped to his level and _purred in his audio_ about fragging him. As if Shadow’s fans weren’t on high already. He watched in a haze as Overlord lowered himself further and began licking his valve. The gangster bit his lip and clenched his servo tighter around his spike; no _way_ was he overloading again just from _that_. 

“Ah!” Shadow gasped as Overlord inserted not one but two fingers into his valve, thunking his head against the wall. The stretch felt fragging _good_ and the pace oddly gentle, given who his partner was. He sucked in air as the fingers and tongue went deeper.

“Frag…frag…!” Shadow gritted his teeth, squeezing his spike more.

“Hmmm,” Overlord purred, giving the gangster’s valve a long, slow lick. “In due time.”

Shuddering at the implication, Shadow vainly tried to brace himself against the pleasurable assault, free servo gripping a box so hard it started to dent. His spike twitched against his will and it seemed like he _was_ going to overload- 

Until Overlord pulled away. The gangster blinked as he slowly licked his lips, piercing crimson optics staring hungrily into his soul. It was as if Overlord was a starving predator and Shadow, for better or worse, a willing prey. He shuddered again as the Point One Percenter leaned forward and gently moved the servo grasping his spike and entwined it with his own. A dangerous smirk formed on his face as he eyed the freed organ. 

“Let’s see if the key is as good as the hole, shall we?” he purred, full lips brushing over the tip.

Shadow let out a barely restrained gasp as Overlord engulfed him, hips spasming with need. He held his partner’s servo in a vice grip, though he didn’t seem to mind the pressure. The sensation of being slowly sucked off almost made him lose it. It was shocking he hadn’t overloaded already. As Overlord hummed around his spike, his free servo slid up a silver thigh and cupped his aft, squeezing gently. Shadow bucked his hips forward at the action, his spike sliding deeper into Overlord’s throat. The Point One Percenter moaned and sucked harder, encouraging Shadow to continue. Gulping, the gangster began steadily rolling his hips into that warm mouth, cooling fans working overtime. It was so intense he had to look up at the ceiling to avoid fritzing then and there. 

A familiar feeling pooled in his stomach and he tried to warn his partner.

“O-Overlord, I’m going to…ah!”

Shadow overloaded almost out of nowhere. He groaned as Overlord swallowed him down and pulled away, slowly licking his lips, as if savoring the taste. Shadow slid off the box onto the floor, hot and dazed. Overlord followed, ruby optics blazing. Pressing his face into the gangster’s neck, he sought out the main energon line and took it between his teeth. Shadow shivered; from lust or fear, he wasn’t sure. Teeth nibbled the line, causing energon to well up without breaking the surface. Then a tongue, that sinful, wonderful tongue, slowly licked the bites left behind, forcing Shadow to grip his partner’s shoulders in an effort not to shudder out of his armor. A chuckle reverberated against his neck. 

“Nnnn…Overlord…please…” Shadow whimpered.

His valve clenched on nothing and he pressed his hips up in an attempt to get his need across. He couldn’t care less that he was practically begging, he just needed a spike in him _now_. Overlord smirked and took both their spikes (when had he gotten his out?) in one servo and started stroking in tandem. Shadow moaned loudly.

“What do you want, lovely one?” the Point One Percenter asked in a low tone, nibbling his audio. 

Gasping, Shadow ground his hips harder against his partner’s and wrapped his legs around his broad waist. His vocalizer was so clogged with static he could barely speak. Overlord had to know what he was asking for, right? Shadow glanced at his face and saw the smug, knowing smirk on those full lips. 

He _knew_. He _knew_ what Shadow wanted, but he was still…

Oh. Overlord was torturing him. Duh. 

“You need to speak up, pet,” Overlord purred in his audio. “I can’t read your mind.”

Frag, he was going to hate himself in the morning for being so _easy_ , but…

“I…I need…”

_‘Speak, idiot!’_

“I need…I need you…in me, please-!”

The servo stopped stroking.

“All you had to do was ask.” 

_‘Fragging smug son of a-’_

Shadow didn’t finish the thought as he felt Overlord’s spike rub against his valve. Briefly, he wondered if it would even _fit_ when he felt it start to push inside. He gasped at the slow, meticulous stretch and pressed his thighs tighter against Overlord’s waist. Part of him wished the Point One Percenter would just _shove it in_ and get it over with, but he seemed hellbent on maintaining his torture persona. When his spike was _finally_ sheathed, a pleasured groan escaped his voluptuous lips and he began to whisper in Shadow’s audio.

“So soft…so _tight_ …you need to be fragged more often, pet.”

_‘Oh Primus,’_ Shadow thought, whimpering when Overlord slowly pulled out, and sloooooowly pushed back in. He arched his neck at the overwhelming feeling of intense fullness as Overlord kissed, licked, and nipped the exposed wires with the same _agonizing slowness_. From what Shadow had heard and read about the Point One Percenter, he knew how to draw out his tortures, knew how to make them _last_. He was patient, in a twisted sort of way. The gangster had a feeling he wouldn’t be making it back to his room tonight. Honestly, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

After a few more slow, deliberate thrusts, Overlord groaned and kissed him roughly, tongue snaking into his mouth as he felt the taller bot overload. Shadow shuddered from the release and the feel of the other tongue skillfully sliding over his own. His hands gripped Overlord’s face in an attempt to feverishly add to the kiss, even just a little. The Point One Percenter snorted slightly but let him, placing a large hand on the back of his head to deepen it. They made out for several minutes before separating, their lips slightly bruised. Shadow slumped onto the floor, fans spinning harshly and every inch of him pleasantly tingling. He could feel Overlord staring at him, wearing an obnoxiously smug smile as he began to rise. 

Suddenly the world spun, and Shadow found himself sitting in Overlord’s lap, dripping valve hovering over the other’s spike. The smirk on those luscious lips was dangerous and sent a hot shiver down his spine. 

“We’re not done yet, my pet,” Overlord purred. “The night’s still _deliciously_ young.”

Shadow moaned loudly as he was slowly impaled on that large spike again. He didn’t think he’d be allowed to walk after this. If that was the price for mind-blowing overloads, he was more than willing to pay.


End file.
